


Five Years

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, POV First Person, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Cinque anni sono troppi.</i><br/>Ambientata durante la 5x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

Cinque anni sono troppi.  
Ogni minuto senza di te era infinito.  
Non puoi sentire le mie grida, sono confinato in un angolo del mio corpo, tenuto a bada da quel mostro.  
Mi dispiace, Dean, ti ho deluso di nuovo. Ho resistito, per cinque anni, ma la tua assenza mi ha spezzato il cuore.  
Lucifero poggia un piede sul tuo collo e dalla mia anima esce un lamento da animale ferito. Urlo con tutto me stesso, mi risponde solo la risata di quel demone che io ho liberato.  
Mentre il tuo collo si spezza, mi lascio morire con te.  
Perdonami, Dean.


End file.
